


Lazy Morning

by ChillieBean



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Gency Secret Santa 2017, Groping, Merry Christmas!, PWP, Porn, Shower Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, happy holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 06:25:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13140930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillieBean/pseuds/ChillieBean
Summary: Taking a breath, Angela feels Genji shift behind her. His body presses against hers and his arm drapes over her waist, holding her close.Feeling warm and comfortable and safe, she takes a moment to think about the last time she had a sleep in like this. Definitely her first day off in months at least, and waking up with Genji beside her without the need to rush off to the medbay or a mission in even longer, she is going to savour this lazy sleep in with Genji.





	Lazy Morning

**Author's Note:**

> For @tallyarts
> 
> I hope you like it ^_^

Angela is roused from sleep by the low rumble of thunder and the pitter pattering of rain on the roof. She squeezes her eyes shut tighter and rolls over, shivering and pulling the blanket further up to her neck. Gibraltar winters are not the coldest she has experienced, but the lack of heating in crew quarters bothers her to no end. It did before Overwatch was disbanded, and it does now.

Taking a breath as she settles down, she feels Genji shift behind her. His body presses against hers and his arm drapes over her waist, holding her close. The difference between then and now is that she has someone she shares a bed with. Someone she is madly in love with; someone she can call her best friend.

Feeling warm and comfortable and safe, she takes a moment to think about the last time she had a sleep in like this. Definitely her first day off in months at least, and waking up with Genji beside her without the need to rush off to the medbay or a mission in even longer, she is going to savour this lazy sleep in with Genji.

Right on the verge of falling back asleep, she feels kisses on her neck. Genji shuffles in closer and she hums and smiles, feeling his hardness pressed against her ass. It is enough to wake her fully as a spark of arousal ignites in her core. “Good morning,” she mumbles, voice still thick with sleep.

“Good morning,” Genji whispers, pressing soft kisses along her shoulder. Each kiss sends a shiver down her spine as he edges closer to the nape of her neck. 

He slides his hand down to her hip, and she places her hand on top of his, sliding it under his old t-shirt which she uses as a nightgown, dragging it up her body to settle on her breast. The low moan that escapes his lips is like music to her ears as he squeezes and kneads, gently tugging on her nipple.

Draping his leg over hers, he grinds against her, kissing and sucking on her neck. Giving one final firm squeeze, he rakes a finger down her torso slowly; between her breasts and over her navel; leaving a residual touch like lightning shooting through her body. 

Sliding his finger on the inside of the waistband of her underwear, he toys with the fabric. Spreading her legs to give him access and rolling her hips against his is invitation enough for Genji to slip his hand inside. A calloused finger rubs between her folds before massaging her clit, using her own wetness as lubrication. 

She moans, reaching behind her to run her fingers through his hair. He kisses song her jawline and she turns, meeting him in a fiery kiss. 

Kisses are dotted along her cheek, back to her neck where he kisses and sucks just behind her ear, sending a shiver down her spine and another moan escaping her lips. “Athena, time?” she asks between breaths.

_ “It is nine twenty-eight a.m., Dr. Ziegler,”  _ the AI’s cool voice responds. 

Angela sighs, not realising it was this late in this morning. Pulling gently on Genji’s hair and placing her other hand on top of his inside her underwear, she reluctantly says, “We’re going to be late. I need to get into the kitchen by ten to bake my zimtsterne.”

“Those cookies don’t take long to make,” Genji mumbles, his lips flutter against her jawline. 

“We have kitchen bookings for a reason.”

“You worry too much,” Genji whispers. She can feel his smile against the back of her ear.

“I also want to have a shower before we go.”

“You can shower quickly.”

Angela hums, ready to argue her point but instead a soft moan escapes her lips and her eyes flutter closed as Genji slips a finger inside her. She grinds her ass harder into his erection, her body aching for him now. If there were more time to have sex and shower… A grin crosses her lips at the thought of two birds, one stone. “Hanzo will be upset if you stand him up  _ again _ . You’re supposed to be preparing karaage chicken together, remember?”

Genji groans. “Can we  _ please _ not talk about my brother while I’m knuckle deep inside you?”

She turns her head, peeking behind her as Genji rests his weight on his elbow, meeting her in another passionate kiss; their tongues dancing together. He inserts a second  finger, pushing against her walls; his languid penetrations has her tensing as the pleasure builds in her core. “Genji,” she moans, squeezing his hand and desperately wanting him inside her. “Join me in the shower,” she whispers, pulling his hand out of her underwear. 

In a swift movement, before Genji can pull her back into bed, she stands up, lifting the t-shirt over her head and letting it drop to the floor. She covers her breasts with her arm, looking back and winking at Genji who groans in response.

Entering the small bathroom, she presses her hand to the console by the shower and water pours from the shower head. She slides down her underwear and kicks them aside, testing the water with her hand before stepping in, allowing the hot water to cascade down her body. Closing her eyes, she tilts her head up, wetting her hair. 

Wiping her face with her hand, she turns and grabs the bottle of shampoo, pouring some into her hand before lathering up. Reaching for her body wash, she applies some to her loofah before lathering up her body. She huffs and pokes her head out of the shower to see where Genji is. It is not like him not to follow her into the shower.

With a sigh, she stands under the water, rinsing the shampoo out of her hair. Before she can open her eyes, she feels hands on her waist and kisses on her neck. She smiles, feeling Genji’s erection pressed against the cleft of her ass. 

Opening her eyes, she side steps away from the cascading water and braces her forearms against the wall. A small moan escapes her lips when Genji drags his hand down her back, fingernails digging into her skin, leaving her shuddering and panting. He stops at the swell of her ass, giving one cheek a firm squeeze before continuing on, finally settling between her legs. Two fingers rub against her hardened bud before slipping inside her. 

With a moan and arching her back, she reaches behind her, grabbing his length in her hand; pulling to match his penetrations. Kisses on her neck feel like fire, sending white hot pleasure coursing through her. 

She groans, letting go of his length as he pulls away, leaving her empty. Bracing herself against the wall with her forearms once more, she juts her ass out in anticipation. One hand on her hip, she exhales sharply and rests her head on her closed fists when his cock probes her entrance, and a moan escapes her lips as he presses in, pushing against her walls and filling her up. 

Thrusting slowly, Genji sweeps her hair over her shoulder before kissing along the back of her neck. His hands trail all over her body, each touch heightened, each touch bordering on oversensitive. Finding their destinations, one hand settles on her breast, kneading and the other between her legs, two fingers massaging her clit. 

Rolling her hips, she meets him with each languid thrust, the pleasure building in her core fast. She reaches back and cups his head, running her fingers through his wet hair. A moan escapes his lips and he increases his speed, tightening his grip around her torso and pulling her in close; her back pressing against his chest.

She pants, softly moaning as the pleasure builds faster and faster, leaving her teetering on the edge of orgasm. Genji moans as his thrusts stutter, his hips smack hard against her ass one final time as he moans her name; pushing in deep and sending her over the edge. She moans his name over and over as her back arches and her toes curl. 

Rolling her head back, she rests against his shoulder as he brings his hand up to her waist, holding her close before kissing her neck softly, riding out the high. She smiles, feeling the subtle twitch of his cock inside her, the heave of his chest against her back with each breath he takes. Humming, she turns her head, kissing him slow and sensual. 

She groans when Genji pulls out and steps away, feeling empty and cold without his body against hers. Turning to face him, she wraps her arms around his neck to kiss him again, not yet ready to part. 

“I thought you were in a hurry to get baking,” Genji whispers as they separate, grinning. 

“Quiet you,” Angela says, kissing his cheek and reluctantly standing back under the water, wetting her hair once more.

Genji grabs the bottle of conditioner before she has a chance, pouring a glob into his hand and rubbing them together. He stands behind her and rubs it into her hair before massaging her scalp. 

“I love it when you work your fingers like that,” Angela moans, smiling.

“I think you just love my fingers,” Genji responds, amusement carrying on his tone.

“Amongst other things,” Angela coos, turning around to face him. She grabs the bodywash, adding it to his loofah before applying it to his body. She washes his chest tenderly, over the rise and fall of each scar, the junction where real flesh meets synthetic. 

He stands under the water to rinse off as Angela cleans the lower half of her body. The shower is barely big enough for the two of them, they find themselves bumping each other with their elbows or knocking the cold walls; but she would not have it any other way. 

When Genji steps out of the water, she stands under it, rinsing the conditioner out of her hair and washing her face. He stays with her until she is finished, hands on her waist as she finishes her routine. She steps out of the shower and Genji follows, pressing the display with his hand to turn off the water as she hands him his towel to dry off.

They stand side-by-side in front of the small sink, brushing their teeth. He playfully bumps his hip against hers and she bumps right back, savouring this extra time she rarely gets with Genji in the mornings.  

Slapping Genji’s bare ass as he walks away, she takes a quick minute to do her make-up, applying a light layer of mineral foundation, mascara and lipstick. She brushes her hair back, twirling it and pinning it up with a simple black clip. 

Hanging her towel back on the hook before entering the bedroom, she eyes Genji sitting on the bed, small gift wrapped in gold wrapping paper in his hands.

She smiles, grabbing her robe from the back of her desk chair and slipping it on before walking to her bedside table and plucking out her gift for him from the drawer, taking a seat next to him. 

“Open yours first,” Genji prompts as they swap gifts.

She turns it over, unwrapping the paper carefully to reveal a small, rectangular blue velvet covered box. She flips the lid, unveiling a silver necklace with an infinity pendant on it. “Genji, this is beautiful.”

He points to the pendant, a finger tracing the shape. “That’s how much I love you.”

A smile blooms from her lips, and she turns to peck him on the lips, a hand cupping his chin. “You are a hopeless romantic.”

He takes the box from her hands, taking the necklace and opening the chain. She turns as he puts the necklace on, picking the pendant up between thumb and finger and unable to contain her smile at the thoughtfulness of the gift. 

Turning to face him, he looks at the pendant, then at her, leaning in and kissing her. “Perfect,” he whispers.

Hands cupping his face, she kisses his cheek and the bridge of his nose. She picks her gift off the bed, handing it back to him. “Now open yours.”

He grins, looking at the gift in his hands. He unwraps it quickly, and the look of complete joy on his face is the most precious thing she has seen. “Angela!”

“I know how much you enjoyed playing those old Pokémon games, and I’ve seen you playing with Hana’s handheld.” She brushes her shoulder against his. “Now you’ve got your own.”

“I love this!” Genji beams, kissing her cheek and lips. He takes a deep breath, an brief intermission in his excitement. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” she smiles, “Merry Christmas, Genji.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I HC that all OW women are on birth control, so no questions/comments about Gency babies, please. That does not excuse the fact that you should use condoms IRL, folks!
> 
> I'm on [Tumblr!](https://chilliebean5.tumblr.com/) Come say hi!


End file.
